


Moving On

by Tori_Scribbles



Series: Coping [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Domestic Avengers, Hawk!Dad, Hydra, Insomnia, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rewrite, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Scribbles/pseuds/Tori_Scribbles
Summary: Kidnapped by Hydra. Saved by the Avengers. Trained by the Winter Soldier. Darcy’s finally moving on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Check the tags for Trigger Warnings!**

****Nearly a year had passed since Mr Hydra. Nine months since Bucky had started to train her.

Although it wasn’t just Bucky that trained her now.

Clint taught her to shoot, archery, rifle, sidearm. He taught her the best ways and places to hide if under attack, he taught her the best ways to fall from heights without causing much harm to yourself and maybe most importantly he taught her to sign using ASL.

Natasha taught her ways of evading your enemies without causing them harm and she taught her languages, which Darcy seemed to pick up remarkably quickly.

Steve trained her much like Bucky did, though he used slightly more brute force that tactics.

When it came to Sam, Darcy couldn’t exactly call it _just_ training. They did spend time alone in the gym as she went one on one with a punch bag or they sparred together. But he had a strange way of getting her to open up. She knew everything she told him was in confidence and that helped her, with time and patience she found herself telling him nearly as much as she had told Bucky.

Everyone said it was the therapist in him and Darcy couldn’t help but agree, declaring him “The Avengers Official Unofficial Therapist” one day in the gym.

As Jane’s assistant Darcy had to admit that she hadn’t been spending nearly enough time in the astrophysicist’s lab.

She found herself drifting between labs, which wasn’t hard considering glass doors were the only thing separating them.

But most surprisingly she found herself spending most of her time in Tony’s lab.

He started to teach her basic mechanics, how to fix a Quinjet or The Bus, how to strip an engine and put it back together.

So eventually when Steve came in complaining that his bike was playing up, it left the lab as good as new and Tony hadn’t laid a finger on it. He stood back and let Darcy do it all on her own, offering tips here and there.

When it came down to them talking computers Tony was pretty impressed at her skills, calling it natural talent and as an experiment one day, totally all for science of course, Darcy made short work of S.H.I.E.L.D’s new firewalls, which impressed everyone considering Tony wrote the original code and Skye had updated it.

Darcy liked spending time in his lab, especially on her bad days, he wouldn’t tread on eggshells or ask about her feelings or smother her. She knew he would be there if she wanted to talk, or wanted a hug, but he wouldn’t push her into anything, he was happy to just give her something else to occupy her mind with.

Although Darcy was better at being around other people, she still tended to spend most of her time around Bucky, especially on her bad days, where the chances of nightmares and panic attacks were higher, she felt as if she had more control over them now.

She still didn’t trust herself enough to be on her own, because being alone frustrated her, she couldn’t sit still and she found she had to do something, _anything._ Which often found her in the gym or on the range and after an incident where she had a panic attack and had run to the range and nearly shot Clint she didn’t trust herself much.

The biggest thing she still had a problem with was human contact. She still flinched when someone touched her unexpectedly, then she’d apologise and normally duck out of the room.

Darcy hated this more than anything else.

She was one of those people who craved human contact. Not in a sexual way but a reassurance that she wasn’t alone. Whether it be her foot resting against someone’s leg as she curled up on the couch, her head resting on someone’s shoulder when they were sitting next to each other or elbows touching at the table.

She craved human contact more than anything else, but also feared it more than anything else.

Bucky was the only person she hardly ever flinched away from. She gravitated towards him instead, everyone became so used to this they’d always leave the seat next to Bucky empty, just for her.

Today though, a particularly bad day, with three panic attacks and two hours sleep lead Darcy to the gym at 4:30am and she was still there at lunch time.

“Darcy, you need to take a break,” Bucky sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time.

“No I don’t. I’m fine Bucky,” She said through gritted teeth, swinging her leg up, her foot connecting with the bag with a thud.

“You’ve been at this for nearly eight hours, near non-stop. That’s enough!” He snapped slightly firmer, Clint and Natasha both silently glanced up from where they were sparring. “You ain’t eaten, ain’t slept. Take a couple of hours,” He said, though his words fell to deaf ears.

“C’mon Darce, take a break before you knock yourself out,” Clint called out.

“I do not need to take a break, Barton,” Darcy grumbled.

“Святой сукин сын. Ты должен быть шутишь,” Bucky growled, running a hand through his hair. _Holy son of a bitch. You have got to be kidding me._

“Apparently not,” Natasha scoffed.

“Stop now Darcy. Last chance,” He warned, when she made no indication that she’d even heard him speak he reached out grabbing her wrist, steering her away from the punch bag.

Darcy tensed at his touch.

“Let. Me. Go,” She said slowly, her jaw tight. When he didn’t she swung her free fist towards his throat, but he caught it with his metal hand easily, his grip was firm, not hard enough to do any damage, but tight enough so that she knew she wasn’t getting her hands back until he let go.

She glared at him, throwing her leg up, she tried to kick him, but he was faster. He twisted her to the side so she lost her balance and stumbled, using this as an opportunity he spun her round, pressing her face against the punch bag, his knee between her legs and her hands pressed against the small of her back.

“You done?” He asked.

“Fuck you,” She spat, still trying to squirm out of his grip making him roll his eyes.

“Someone get the door?” He requested.

 _“All doors to the Common Room are open,”_ Friday said.

“Thanks, Friday.” Bucky moved quickly, throwing Darcy over his shoulder, one hand still gripping her wrists the other holding her legs in place.

“I hate you,” She mumbled weakly as she sagged against him.

“I warned ya, Doll,” He said, carrying her out of the gym, through the corridors into the Common Area where he dropped her down onto the couch.

She glared up at him, flexing her fingers, rubbing her aching knuckles.

“That’s why you should tape your hands,” He said, handing her a bar of chocolate and a bottle of water, setting a glass of orange juice on the table next to her before settling next to her, she shuffled slightly closer, resting her head on his collar bone as he wrapped his flesh arm around her.

“You okay, Doll?” He asked, she shook her head and shrugged. Bucky sighed, wrapping her arm around her securely.

They stayed in that position for a while, Bucky occasionally reaching down to steal some chocolate before going back to watching the reports of Tony and Steve leaving a meeting in Washington.

The elevator pinged and they both glanced up as Pepper came in, her phone pressed to her ear.

“Yes I am watching it right now… Nobody else is on a mission...” Pepper sighed. “Yes, sir… I’ll get right on that.” She cut the call, dropping down onto the other couch groaning as her second cell phone rang.

“Virginia Potts, Stark Industries,” She said in a faux cheerful tone. “I’m afraid I can’t make that appointment… No Ma’am, The Avengers. Captain Amercia, Hawkeye and the Black Widow are visiting a childrens hospital that day… Is Sergeant Barnes going?” Pepper glanced over at Bucky who’s eyes flickered down to Darcy and shook his head. “No he’s not… I’m sorry to hear that… I don’t believe the twins will be making an appearance either… Call my secretary and she’ll book you an appointment… Have a nice day now.” Pepper hung up, looking like she was resisting the urge to throw both cell phones across the room.

The elevator pinged and everyone glanced up as Natasha and Clint came in, looking as if they’d just hit the showers.

“Natasha, I don’t care if it was just a cover or not. You are _the_ best PA I’ve ever been able to find. Train mine, _please!”_ Pepper begged with wide eyes and Natasha smiled sympathetically.

“Sorry, Pepper. I think my days of working in an office are over,” Natasha said, vaulting neatly over the back of the couch opposite the CEO with perfect grace.

Clint followed suit but stayed perching on the back of the seat, unscrewing the lid of a water bottle.

“I’m calling Coulson,” Pepper sighed, admitting defeat. “I cannot run Stark Industries and the Avengers Initiative at the same time. Even Tony noticed I was working overtime.” She kicked her heels off, stretching her legs out to rest on the coffee table and reached for a third cell phone, her personal one, and dialled.

“This is Pepper Potts. I wish to speek to Director Coulson,” She said smoothly. “The Avengers Initiative… Will you tell him I called?... Thank you very much Agent Morse.”

Clint choked on his mouthful of water as Natasha threw back her head and laughed.

Pepper hung up the phone raising a questioning eyebrow at the pair.

“Bobbi’s working directly with Coulson?” Clint asked.

“She’s there with Hunter,” Natasha said. “I wondered how long it would take for you to find out.” Clint groaned dramatically.

“Do I want to know?” Pepper asked.

“Probably not,” Nat snickered.

 _“Sir and Captain Rogers are home,”_ Friday announced before anyone could question the duo further. The doors slid open and Tony walked in carrying the Iron Man briefcase followed by Steve who had his shield in hand.

“How was it?” Pepper asked in way of greeting.

“Pretty boring.” Tony shrugged. “I need to adjust my suit, I noticed a flaw on the code. Wanna help, kiddo?” He looked down at Darcy who was still curled up under Bucky’s arm, staring blankly at the floor.

“Maybe later,” She said, her voice a monotone, ignoring the worried looks she got from everybody. Tony sighed but nodded and Bucky rubbed his thumb against her shoulder.

.

Darcy and Bucky stayed there for most of the afternoon until Darcy just couldn’t sit still any longer.

“I’m going to get my StarkPad. I’ll be back in a minute,” She mumbled, pulling away suddenly.

Darcy turned out of the Common Area and veered past her room and back into the now empty gym.

She wrapped her hands this time before moving over to the punching bag.

Just as she threw the first punch the doors slid open with their usual hiss, Darcy reacted without thinking, pulling her Icer out of her pocket, spinning around pressing between Clint’s eyes.

He disarmed her in less than two seconds, ignoring the glare she directed at him.

“Why is this in your back pocket, like you’re not safe here?” He asked, twirling the gun around out of her reach.

“Why is there a knife in your left boot, like you’re gonna need it here?” She snarked back.

“Knives are different. Tasha, Bucky, Steve even Thor all constantly carry a knife. Maria is the only person I know that’s never without a gun,” He said, Darcy just shrugged.

“It’s not even a real gun,” She muttered, snatching the Icer from his hand, shoving it in the back of her waistband

“C’mon, we’re educating Steve and Bucky on good movies,” Clint said, taking her hand, tugging her lightly towards the door.

“What sort of good movies?” She asked suspiciously.

“Dunno.” He shrugged. “Tasha’s choosing. Betcha ten dollars there is no sappy romance?”

“You’re on Barton,” She said, letting him pull her out of the gym.

“Wait, wait, wait!” She cried, coming to a stop just around the corner from the Common Area.

Clint stopped, looking down at her as she tugged the wraps off of her hands, hesitating as she realised she had nowhere to put them, until her eyes settled on the air vent near the ceiling.

“Gimme a leg up?” She said, looking to Clint who rolled his eyes but complied, Darcy pulled open the vent, stashing the wraps out of sight before hopping back to the floor.

“You done?” He asked in amusement.

 “Yeppers.” She nodded, dusting her hands off on her sweatpants as they entered the Common Area, Bucky looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow.

“I thought you were getting your StarkPad?” He asked, scepticism clear in his voice.

“I changed my mind.” She dropped down between him and Steve with a slight shrug.

“What? And decided to go to the gym instead?” He asked with a slight smirk.

“How could you possibly know that?” She demanded, turning accusingly to Wanda who shook her head. “Vision?”

“Friday actually,” He corrected.

 _“Sergeant Barnes requested to know Agent Barton’s location, then wanted to know if you were with him,”_ She said smoothly.

“Traitor,” Darcy muttered, sinking petulantly into the couch.

Bucky chuckled slightly, slinging his right arm around her shoulders. She continued to glaring silently at the table for a minute before her resolve crumbled and she sunk into his side, resting her feet on Steve’s lap.

“So Natashalie, what are we watching?” Tony asked from next to Pepper.

Darcy looked up at the TV as Natasha was scrolling through the Stark Database which had every single movie and TV show ever downloaded to every personal screen in the compound, it was like Netflix, but better!

She didn’t reply right away, just rolled her eyes and the ridiculous nickname.

“It is time we introduce Rogers and Barnes to the nightmare of Chick Flicks,” She declared with a furlong sigh.

“Ha! Pay up Birdbrain!” Darcy grinned, making grabby hands towards Clint, who scowled pulling a ten dollar bill out of his wallet, carefully folding it into a small paper aeroplane, throwing it towards her, watching it glide perfectly to land on her leg. “Thank you,” She said with a satisfied smile, tucking it into her bra.

“Darcy, do you have any plans for lunch tomorrow?” Pepper asked out of the blue, getting a weird look from Tony.

“Unless Jane discovers something insane before then, then nope, I’m free,” Darcy replied slightly hesitantly.

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch. You know, just us?”

“Erm… sure?” Darcy nodded, thrown totally off guard.

“Great, I’ll come by the lab at about one,” Pepper said with a satisfied smile, turning back to the TV as Natasha decided on a movie.

They got half way through _In Your Eyes_ before it became too unbearable and Clint thankfully snatched the remote off the table and changed the film.

“This is an eighties classic that _everybody_ loves,” He said, looking between the two super soldiers and the twins.

“What is –” The question died on Darcy’s lips as the screen went black, and a familiar quote appeared.

 _“And these children that you spit on, as they try to change their_  
worlds are immune to your consultations. They’re quite aware of  
what they’re going through…  
                                                -David Bowie”

Darcy smiled slightly to herself as the movie started, this was one of her all-time favourite films. When she was growing up and felt like shit, she’d watch this film about those five teenagers and she’d remember she wasn’t as alone as she thought.

Now, watching the film some twelve years later it reminded her of the same thing.

Nobody here was going to judge her because of what Hydra did to her, because she had scars and nightmares, nobody here was going to judge her because she was scared.

Because they were all scared.

Whether it be for themselves or a loved one.

They wouldn’t be here otherwise.

After all, they were all bizarre in their own ways, some of them were just better at hiding it.

Darcy lifted up off the couch slightly, pulling the Icer from her waistband, tossing it on the table with a light thud.

She glanced up at Clint who gave her a small smile and a nod before she settled back into Bucky’s arm, he squeezed her gently, but didn’t look up from the movie as Steve resumed the foot rub he’d been giving her as if she’d never moved.

-

\--

-

The next morning Darcy dressed in more formal attire ready for lunch with Pepper, she wasn’t really needed in the labs, just making sure each of the scientists had coffee or tea, that they actually ate and didn’t just leave the food and they occasionally took a break to sleep.

“Hey Pepper,” Darcy said brightly as the strawberry blonde stepped into Jane’s lab right as the clock hit one.

“Are you ready?” Pepper asked.

“Yep. Just gotta grab my coat and purse,” Darcy said as she pulled on her jacket, slinging her purse over her shoulder. “Jane, I’m going to lunch, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jane gave an absent wave of her hand, not really listening as she was taping a new machine together.

Darcy rolled her eyes and followed Pepper into the elevator.

They made light conversation as Happy drove them into the city, to a very expensive looking restaurant.

“Order whatever you like. It’s on Tony,” Pepper said, Darcy laughed as she looked down at her menu, not daring to glance at the prices.

“So, what’s going on?” She asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

Pepper was saved from answering as the waiter came over to take their orders.

Peppered ordered some French dish with a weird name while Darcy stuck with pasta.

“I finally got through to Phil last night – well, we emailed – as of next Monday I will no longer be running the Avengers Initiative. Phil asked if I had anybody in mind for a replacement; and I do.” Pepper stared at Darcy for a minute and the younger girls eyes widened in shock.

“Pepper, you can’t mean me!”

“I do.” Pepper nodded firmly.

“But I’m nowhere near qualified,” Darcy protested.

“You are, according to Phil who’s been in contact with Bucky and Natasha, your training is a lot better than most S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. You have a degree in Political Sceince and were top of your class for all your time at Culver, getting straight A’s through all of your finals. You actually understand the things that Tony and Steve ramble about, you sit and listen to them without hesitation.

“And they trust you Darcy; Thor’s taken you to Asgard, Lady Sif asks after you. Tony lets you in his lab and touch tech that I’m not even allowed to go near. You’ve sat with Bruce, understanding the formulas he’s used because Biology was your favourite subject at school. You’ve trained for hours with Steve, Natasha and Clint, then double that with Bucky. You were braiding the Black Widows hair and painting all of their nails just last night.

“If I bought in someone new it would never work. They’d be locked out of the labs; Bucky, Nat and Clint would never trust them and Steve would constantly be second guessing himself.

“Besides, it’s not like you don’t have the experience, you don’t get called the Science Handler for nothing, and that’s what you’ll be. In the media’s eyes you’ll be their P.R. Manager and in S.H.I.E.L.D’s eyes you’ll be their handler,” Pepper took a breath as she finally came to a close.

“I – I – I don’t know what to say,” Darcy gasped, taken aback by the sudden praise and amazed by the faith Pepper seemed to have in her.

“You don’t need to say anything right now,” Pepper said. “But I need to inform Phil by tomorrow night, so you have until then to think about it. As long as you let me know.”

“I’ll definitely think about it.” Darcy nodded with a small smile.

“Good.” Pepper smiled and the rest of lunch passed without another mention of the job offer.

.

Happy dropped Darcy back at the compound before driving Pepper off to some Stark Industries meeting.

She hesitated outside the compound for a moment after the car had driven off.

_Did that actually just happen?!_

Shaking her head in bemusement she made her way through the usual crowd of people to get to security, going through the usual iris and finger print scanner she darted straight through to the elevator, going up to the private floors.

She practically ran to her apartment, changing into a pair of sweats, she grabbed her iPod and went down to the gym, where Clint was sitting on a mat with the twins, trying to get them to focus without using their powers. Which Wanda seemed to be okay with but Pietro was practically vibrating on the spot.

Darcy gave them a small smile of greeting before moving straight over to the treadmill, her earphones in, music blaring at full volume.

The three Avengers looked up at her in concern as she set off as fast as she could with no set pace and no warm up.

Clint rolled off the floor, moving between the twins to stand next to Darcy’s treadmill, he reached out, resting his hand gently on her shoulder making her flinch violently, yanking her earphones out.

“What’s up?” He asked, waiting patiently as she stopped running and looked at him in desperation.

“I think Pepper’s lost her mind,” She said, making his eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

“Why?”

“She’s giving up being running the Initiative, which is totally fine and everything, but she wants me to take over.” Darcy stared at him in panic. _“Me!_ I can’t do that!”

“And why not?” Clint asked.

“Pepper is literally _the_ most perfect person you will ever meet. She’s better than Steve and he’s Captain America. She’s amazing at her job and that means I can’t take her place, I would fail _miserably!”_ She stressed.

“If Pepper is _the_ most perfect person ever and is amazing at everything then surely that means she’d also do an amazing job at finding her replacement?” He queried making Darcy’s expression falter slightly.

“But I can’t do it!”

“Then tell her that. If you don’t want the job she’s not going to force you to do it.” He shrugged slightly. “But, when has Pepper ever hired anybody that wasn’t right for the job?”

“Never,” She muttered petulantly. “But—”

“Nope, no buts. Pepper knows what she’s doing. If you don’t want the job don’t take it,” He repeated. “But… For the record. I reckon you’d be pretty good at it.”

She stared at him for a full minute, looking for any hint or sign that he was lying but she found nothing and smiled slightly instead.

“Thanks Clint,” She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Anytime, Kiddo,” He said, hugging her back, lifting her off the treadmill and onto the floor, pulling away. “And if you’re gonna work out fine. But warm up first, we can’t deal with you being in medical anymore,” He chastised gently.

She smiled apologetically.

“I’m going to find Pepper,” She said, wrapping her arms around herself nervously. “I’m gonna take the job.”

Clint smiled proudly and winked before she ran out of the gym before she changed her mind.

She ran through the corridors and down the stairs to Peppers office, hoping she’d be back from her meeting, she knocked on Peppers door.

“Come in,” Pepper called out softly. Darcy hesitantly pushed open the door, stepping into the room and shutting it softly behind her. “Darcy! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”

“I spoke to Clint. I would like to take the job,” Darcy said, watching as Pepper smiled, coming around her desk to hug the younger girl tightly.

“I’m so glad! I’ll call Phil and let him know and I will send you the files I have that might be useful and if you ever need any help; I’m here. I won’t leave you on your own. I’m always here,” Pepper said softly.

“Thanks.” Darcy smiled gratefully, relaxing into her arms for a minute before dragging herself away. “I should let you get back to work.”

They said their goodbyes before Darcy slowly started walking back to Jane’s lab.

.

The weekend passed fairly quickly with a couple of calls from Coulson, emails from Pepper about various reporters and senators to avoid.

She climbed into bed on Sunday night, exhausted from the drills Bucky had put her through and a band aid on her thumb from where Clint had tried to teach her to throw knives and it slipped.

“Friday, wake me up if they get called out, please?” She spoke to the ceiling.

_“Of course, Miss Lewis.”_

Darcy managed to get a few hours of peaceful sleep before Friday woke her up.

 _“The Avengers are suiting up,”_ He said.

“Okay, gimme a rundown of the situation, Friday,” She said, climbing out of bed, grabbing her tablet as she made her way to the Common Area.

_“It appears that there has been a Hydra attack on the White House.”_

Darcy froze for a second, her eyes widening.

“Shit!” She muttered, dumping her stuff on the couch next to her as she switched on the news.

_“Coming live from Washington, the Avengers are now on scene…”_

“Not going to be a cover up then,” She muttered, looking down at her tablet, she had an email from Coulson telling her what Friday told her.

“Friday, can you patch me through to one of them?”

_“Connecting you now… You are now connected to sir.”_

“Tony, I need a sit-rep?” I said.

 _“Darcy? Why are you on comms? How did you even know we were out?”_ He demanded, sounding slightly out of breath.

“I’m your new handler. It’s my job to know,” She replied, making short work of the White House’s security systems, pulling up all of security cameras in the air in front of her from her tablet.

_“Handler? But Pepper—”_

“Stepped down and gave me the job, read your emails. Now either tell me what’s going on or I’ll find out from someone else,” I snapped.

 _“Contact one of the birds, they were getting the President out,”_ Tony said.

“Friday?”

_“Already on it?”_

_“Darce?”_ Clint said.

“Yes, now what’s going on?”

_“Presidents clear, Barnes secured him a couple of his security team were Hydra –”_

_“This is what you call a couple?!”_ Sam exclaimed.

 _“There were three enhanced but Wanda and Pietro took care of them,”_ Clint finished as if Sam never spoke.

“Well, you all better be prepared for a press conference in the morning,” She said, laughing slightly at the twin groans that came through the line.

 _“I look forward to it,”_ He grumbled. _“We’ll be back in about an hour, we’re practically done here.”_

“Alright, make sure everyone gets back in one piece,” She said, cutting the feed.

Darcy moved her tablet and the holographic security feeds over to the kitchen as she started the coffee machine and started cooking.

 _“The Avengers are all home. Sir will be in here first,”_ Friday said.

It was no surprise that Tony would be here first, Pepper flew to Malibu yesterday and he didn’t like hanging around his apartment when it was empty.

Tony came in with a yawn, collapsing over the breakfast bar dramatically and Darcy rolled her eyes, putting the coffee filled Iron Man mug in front of him, followed by a plate of food.

He raised his head and smiled, pulling her against his side for a moment kissing her forehead.

“You’re the best, Kid,” He said. “Just don’t tell Pep.”

 _He was definitely tired._ She thought as she went back to the stove.

Clint dropped out of the air vents a minute later, at the exact same time Natasha walked through the door.

She slid the coffee and tea filled Hawkeye and Black Widow mugs across the breakfast bar, followed by two plates that each had a large stack of pancakes.

“Thanks Darce,” Clint said, taking a large gulp of coffee.

“Спасибо, малышка,” Natasha murmured. _Thank you, Little One._

Bruce was the next one and Darcy handed him a ready Hulk mug full of tea, followed a few minutes later by several slices of French toast.

He smiled and gave a nod of thanks.

Steve and Sam were the next two in, accepting the two cups of Coffee and full English Breakfasts gratefully.

“Bucky’ll be in in a bit, he’s gone to take a shower,” Steve told her, Darcy just nodded.

She jumped slightly as a streak of silver flashed past her, spilling her coffee on the floor and knocking a glass off the counter, it smashing on the floor.

“Pietro,” Clint snapped sharply, glaring at the speedster who stopped the other side of the room, coffee in hand. “Clean it up.”

Pietro rolled his eyes and with a dramatic sigh sped forwards in a silver blur and when Darcy looked down the glass was gone and her coffee refilled and Pietro was once again on the other side of the room.

Wanda rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up on the barstool next to Clint and Pietro rushed to her other side.

“Vision?” Darcy asked. The younger girl shook her head.

Vision rarely joined them for meals, but Wanda was trying to convince him to. Assuring him that nobody cared that he didn’t eat, but so far she’d had no luck.

Darcy nodded in acceptance, pouring another cup of coffee for Wanda and refilling Pietro’s already empty cup.

Handing Wanda some chocolate chip pancakes and Pietro a full English breakfast without the mushrooms.

The team ate in silence for a minute before the door opened again and Bucky came in.

She handed him a mug of coffee with a squeeze of his hand followed by his Breakfast, which like Steve’s and Pietro’s was twice the size of a regular persons.

“Thanks,” He said, she smiled in reply, turning away as the toaster popped.

She tossed her chocolate pop tarts onto a plate, sliding into the seat the other side of Bucky.

A little while later while Pietro (at normal speed), Wanda and Clint were clearing up, Jane came in and Darcy told her that she’d have to make her own breakfast because she slept through everything.

Jane just rolled her eyes, putting her own pop tarts in the toaster, leaning against the counter with a fresh mug of coffee, listening to the rest of Clint’s story.

Darcy smiled to herself slightly as she sipped her coffee.

Sure, her life wasn’t perfect, and it most defiantly wasn’t easy; but it was hers and she wouldn’t change it for anything.

These people; her family, were there fer her on good days and bad, they’d been there for her when she was high on caffeine and on the days where she just wouldn’t stop crying.

In their own ways they’d all helped her move on, and that was something Darcy would forever be grateful for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to finishing this, and now I kinda wanna write more, but I'm not quite sure of a plot, maybe just something with a pairing? Idk, any suggestions?
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and the feedback on this series, y'all are awesome!


End file.
